Dimitra Andronikova
Dimitra Andronikova is a Russian model who has recently come to America because that is where her modeling job has taken her. She still has a while yet before she can get over her Russian cultural bias and understand American culture more. History Dimitra Roza Andronikova was born early Christmas morning to Roman and Vera Andronikov in Moscow, Russia, the second of three children. Growing up, she was the middle child, always in between her older sister and younger brother. The family worked hard to have the best they could have, although it was less than they would have wanted. Both parents had jobs, although both their pays were only enough to make sure that ends met so they could live in the house they had and had all the essentials and nothing else. Dimitra didn't have much growing up except for a couple toys and hand-me-down clothes from Antonina. She had little to call her own, as did her siblings, although her father seemed to favor her little brother. Life for them was mediocre, and Dimitra didn't like it, especially since there was nothing she could do about it. As she grew up into a young child she started noticing that her father would often come home drunk, and took a seeming liking to beating her mother. It scared Dimitra, but there was nothing she could do about it unless she wanted a beating herself. With her father coming home drunk some nights, she found it better to just immerse herself into her studies and avoid trouble until she could get a job as soon as possible to keep out of the house. Along with school and work, she paid for her own ballet lessons. She took lessons because it helped to keep her out of the house, and because she'd always wanted to dance like the beautiful women she saw on TV who were so graceful and beautiful in their movements. When she was old enough to go out and live on her own, although her plans were stinted for a time because just before she had turned the right age, the drunken beatings on Vera had finally taken its toll when Roman took the beating too far and accidentally killed her. Dimitra and Antonina were devastated, and Dimitra decided that two things: she couldn't live at home any longer even though deep down, she loved her father, and that she would never let something like that ever happen to her. She would never let a man get close enough to even dream of beating her. After managing to live on her own for a while, she went out to get a better job than the one she had, since it had gotten a lot harder to support herself and her needs now that she was no longer living in her father's house to relieve some of the expenses. It was when she was walking around Moscow when an agent discovered her and decided, with some fashionable improvements, that she could make a good model. All the while, Dimitra had noticed that things seemed to work out for her, when it came to getting a job, ballet lessons and a place of her own. She noticed that when she touched someone or shook their hand and said something, they ended up doing it somehow, until she realized that she was a Special. With this knowledge and her own natural attributes and skills, she let her modeling career take wing and went wherever the job took her, learning the languages of the places she had to go to, adapting just enough to get by and always using her ability here and there when she needed to. It was a good thing to have if she ever got in trouble, since she could always convince whoever that it wasn't as bad as they thought, and that she should just go on her way. Recently, Dimitra had decided to move to America, knowing the prospects it held there, as well as to continue modeling there. Her agent allowed her to pick New York as a base to stay in while she does her work, and while there are some things that still need adjusting with her and American culture, she likes it enough and has grown successful enough to have earned herself the things she could never have growing up. Personality Being born and raised in Russia, Russian values and ideas have been ingrained into Dimitra's head since birth. She was always taught to fully speak her mind and be honest. Because of this, and having gotten used to hearing the worst people could possibly say to her, she can be brutally blunt and honest, as it is something highly valued at home. She was taught to believe in being real and genuine, unlike Americans who aren't always as forward with their feelings and thoughts. It's safe to say that both her parents and being raised in Russia have taught her to believe in extremes in every aspect of life. Things for her must be great in size and expense, or they are nothing. She is not soft spoken; her voice is loud. Despite her natural Russian accent coloring her words, she is easy enough to understand unless she is speaking fast or with enthusiasm about something. As can be expected, she can speak her native language perfectly, although she can also speak English fluently, as well as a couple other languages because she had to work in other countries with her job as a model. When she is doing a task or her job, she is serious about it. With Dimitra, things must be done, and done well or else it is absolutely worthless. The best outcome possible has to be the only outcome, or else everything must be done all over again. She strives to make sure that things are perfect, because as she was taught, there is no other alternative. In things that she owns or wants, they must be the absolute best she can get, because at home, the more you have and the bigger and more expensive it is, the better you are treated, and the more you are eligible to get away with. This is why, should she ever get in trouble elsewhere, she believes she can talk her way out of just about any trouble. Dimitra is also fiercely independent, as she had learned growing up that she would need to be so that she wouldn't meet a similar fate as her mother. Back home, under the image that things are dandy there, there are still women who are treated badly, and since she could realize what was going on, she refused to let that ever happen to her. She doesn't like the idea of relationships, and nothing with her goes further than something casual. The only way someone sticks around long enough is if she likes them enough to deal with them just a bit longer before she ends it when she thinks that it's going too far. Appearance Dimitra stands at a lithe 5'9, slim and tall; a model's body. Her dark brown hair falls wavily down to the middle of her back when she leaves it down- which is most of the time. She doesn't like her hair in a specific style, so sometimes it falls in her face, other times it doesn't, and sometimes it's in whatever hair style that fits her fancy. Her big, expressive eyes are a bright hazel, although sometimes they look rather green, and they are lined darkly with black mascara in the way of cat eyes as music artists from home have inspired her to do. Most of the time, it's semi dark, although there are times when she doesn't feel the need to pack on the eyeliner. Her eyebrows are manicured, and her face is slightly round, however it is lean. Dimitra wears whatever she wants, although she likes wearing stylish clothes most of all. She has a large range of different clothes to wear due to working as a model, but she only wears comfortable clothes when at home and relaxing. She also absolutely loves platformed heels, and often wears them, making herself at just over 6' tall. She wears them a lot, so she's capable of doing a lot in them, like running, etc, and she always moves with fluidity and grace due to having learned years of ballet. The clothes she wears show the different places she's modeled before and shows the different styles of the place's culture. Most often though, she'll wear more Russian and American styled clothes as she pleases. Powers Dimitra has the ability of Tactile Persuasion. Abilities Dimitra can use tactile persuasion to suggest things to someone and have it be as if it were the person's own idea. With this power, she has the ability to turn a situation in her favor if it were not already, and despite her personality, depending on what she wants happening, can come off as charming through the power of suggestion. Through this, expressions that would only be figurative can be taken as literal, such as 'walk until your feet bleed,' and when she uses the power, the effect would be the most sensible, awesome thing to do or say. Limits Dimitra's abilities with this are limited because she must be touching the person in order for her ability to work. The persuasion will only work if she has her bare skin (her hand) touching someone else's bare skin. It does not work through clothes, even if it is a skimpy, thin layer. The power does not carry on from person to person if someone else is touching the affected person; Dimitra must be the one touching someone in order for it to work, so if someone is even just out of her reach, she would not be able to use her ability. When she uses her power, her pupils dilate with how much persuasion she's using, giving a very observant person a small indication that she is a Special. Category:characters Category:neutral